The beginning of the Kingdom
For thousands of years before the Kingdom of Sorland, five tribes controlled the island of Sorland. -The Leareas -The Guttungus -The Norgogs -The Awieks About the tribes The Leareas controlled the eastern part of current Marienburg, and a small western part of Montfort. The tribe's chieftain was chosen with a duel of the strongest warriors. The Berrons controlled rest of current Marienburg, King's Keep and some territory next to Jacen's riven. The chieftain of Berron was also chosen with a test of strength, namely a duel. House Berron still exists. The Guttungu's controlled curent Bastonne and the eastern side of Jacen. The chieftain was chosen with a sailing competition around the island. The Norgog's controlled rest of Montfort. The chieftain was selected with an archery tournament. The Awiek's controlled Western Jacen, and the island found south to it. The chieftain was selected with a duel of the strongest warriors and the collection of an egg from the mountain nest of the great Zone-tailed Hawk. There is a house named "Avieg". They are descendants of this tribe. Forming the Kingdom Berron was the greatest tribe in year 1 BK (Before Kingdom). They could have crushed all the tribes easily, but their chieftain did not. Instead he called all the chieftains in his cottage for a meeting in which he discussed his vision of a strong and mighty kingdom in which all of the tribes would prosper. The Berron chieftain told the others that they may still own their land. Each would have their own regions and banners so long as they became and remained united. The other tribes had no chance if they denied this request, they almost had ''to accept it. The creation of the kingdom ran very smoothly. First 28 years As the first king of the Kingdom, '''Eljas Berron' took the throne. Everything continued to work well just as it had 28 years ago. As the tribal wars slipped away, the life and economy in the island had been flourishing. The battles between tribes were not there to kill innocents and steal land. The rise of the great economy started with the usual things; fishermen, miners, farmers. People had the time for it now as harvests were not burned, mines were put into use to build forts and weapons whilst fishermen were left to their humble jobs. Not being taken to war was a very handy thing indeed. After ten years, in year 11, a King from the South came to the island. These are called The ill years. As this all ended, Baston Berron, the cousin of Eljas, and the freedom fighter in ill years, was crowned the King. A battle began between the headsmen of the houses. They said that all the fighting could have gone to victory of Sorland, if they remained battle-ready tribesmen. This led in to a war between the headsmen. It ended in year 28, which ended up to nothing, but shaping the regions to their current form. Since After the year 28, many events have happened. Many wars, many weddings, many betrayals, many factions. The Kingdom has risen in population and opulence since then, and keeps rising. The nation of Sorland remains wealthier than any Kingdom known from the South.